


W czasie spokoju vigilanci się nudzą (albo i nie)

by czarna_pantera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrows Making, Crack, Crossover, Flash Tries to Kill the Boredom, Gen, Humor, Vigilantes Try to be Productive
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: ...czyli co porabiają vigilanci, gdy nikt nie usiłuje zrównać z ziemią miasta. Napisane na akcję "Uratuj swoje miasto" na forum Mirriel.





	W czasie spokoju vigilanci się nudzą (albo i nie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acrimonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia/gifts).



**W czasie spokoju vigilanci się nudzą (albo i nie)**

**Central City**  
  
     Caitlin zamarła w progu pomieszczenia, oszołomiona dość niezwykłą sceną, jaką ujrzała.  
     Cisco siedział przy konsoli z komputerami, opierając łokcie na stole, a brodę na zwiniętych pięściach, wpatrując w podłogę, którą pokrywała barwna mozaika. Nie, nie mozaika. Ułożone puzzle. Miał przy tym minę człowieka, który stracił wszelka nadzieję.  
     — Co to jest? — zapytała.  
     — Barry’emu się nudziło. Więc zamówiłem specjalne puzzle. Sądziłem, że zajmie go to chociaż na godzinę... — Cisco urwał na moment i westchnął głęboko. — Dziesięć tysięcy kawałków — dodał głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała mieszanina zdumienia i zgrozy. — Biały szkuner w czasie burzy śnieżnej na oceanie w czasie sztormu. Mam ci powiedzieć, ile mu to zajęło?  
     — Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Kwadrans?  
     — Dziewięć minut i trzydzieści cztery sekundy — powiedział ze zgrozą Cisco. Odwrócił się na kręconym krześle i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z rozpaczą. — Ja już naprawdę nie wiem, czym go zająć...  
     Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie w mieście nie działo się nic godnego uwagi. Żadnej aktywności metaludzi, nic kompletnie, jakby wszyscy zapadli się pod ziemię. Szlag ich trafił, diabli ich wzięli i przed najszybszym człowiekiem na ziemi nagle pojawiła się wizja bezrobocia. Zwłaszcza, że ze zwykłymi napadami i rozbojami CCPD radziło sobie praktycznie bez pomocy Flasha, bo i też przestępczość w mieście należała do jednej z najniższych w kraju.  
     W ciągu pierwszego tygodnia cały zespół był nawet z takiego obrotu rzeczy zadowolony; mieli czas na nadgonienie zaległej roboty i ukończenie dokumentacji projektowej (ratowanie miasta, ratowaniem miasta, ale rachunki trzeba było jakoś opłacić, i w tym pomagały fundusze uzyskane z grantów). Drugi upłynął w pełnym nerwowego napięcia oczekiwaniu na moment aż wydarzy się coś okropnego. W trzecim morale zespołu zaczęło wyraźnie podupadać; Cisco i Caitlin wrócili do swoich projektów, ale z Barry’m było dużo gorzej. Energia dosłownie go roznosiła, a po uporządkowaniu magazynu w STARLabs, posegregowaniu dokumentacji, i odpracowaniu badań statystycznych dla Caitlin (zwykłemu człowiekowi zajęłoby co najmniej parę dni — Flashowi dwadzieścia minut) dosłownie nie miał co ze sobą zrobić. Co gorsza, akurat teraz został wysłany przez przełożonego na przymusowy wypoczynek, bo wyszło na jaw, że miał czterdzieści pięć dni zaległego urlopu. Barry na kolanach błagał, żeby nieco odsunąć to w czasie, ale kapitan Singh był nieugięty; stanowczo zakazał mu pokazywać się na komendzie przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie.  
     — Gdzie jest teraz Barry? — zapytała Caitlin, zastanawiając się z niepokojem, czy z nadmiaru energii nie popełnia właśnie jakiejś głupoty.  
     — Pobiegł po pizzę. Do Hub City, powinien zaraz...  
     Caitlin poczuła powiew wiatru, który rozwiał jej włosy. Z biurka Cisco sfrunęła połowa papierów. Puzzle, ułożone na specjalnej macie, jakoś utrzymały na swoim miejscu, stawiając podmuchowi opór niczym widoczny na nich sztormujący żaglowiec.  
     — Pizza przybiegła — oświadczył radośnie Barry. — Masz jeszcze jakieś życzenia? Caitlin, może ty? — zapytał prędko. — Coś ci przynieść?  
     — Mango z Filipin — powiedziała Caitlin bez namysłu.  
     — O, nigdy nie byłem na Filipinach — zapalił się do tego pomysłu Barry.  
     — Ani mi się waż! — powstrzymała go, obawiając się, że zaraz ruszy przez ocean w stronę wyspiarskiego kraju i spowoduje tym samym międzynarodowy incydent z powodu naruszenia granic. Podobno metaludzie byli tam jakoś źle widziani. — Barry, nie mógłbyś się zająć... jakimiś pracami społecznymi? — podsunęła.  
     Barry, który właśnie miał zamiar zabrać się za pizzę (zawsze był potwornie głodny przez swoją szybka przemianę materii), natychmiast zapomniał o jedzeniu i spochmurniał.  
     — Posadziłem dzisiaj sto dziewiętnaście drzew w Magnolia Park. Pomalowałem budynek przedszkola Hazel Wolf. I wszystkie sale w środku. Nawet namalowałem słoneczka, chmurki, motylki i ptaszki, bo dzieci chciały...  
     — Dwadzieścia cztery tysiące sześćset jedenaście polubień na Twitterze i Facebooku — wtrącił Cisco, częstując się pizzą (korzystając z tego, ze Flash położył pudełka z pożywieniem na jego biurku).  
     — ...i jeszcze siebie, i Olivera, to znaczy, jako Arrowa, ma się rozumieć...  
     — Czterdzieści sześć tysięcy dwadzieścia polubień — zameldował Cisco. — A, przed chwilą przyszła wiadomość od Olivera.  
     Barry gwałtownie pobladł.  
     — Już wie?  
     — Tak, Felicity cię sprzedała — powiedział przyjaciel z szerokim uśmiechem. Spojrzał na kawałek pizzy, który trzymał w ręku. — Czy tu są krewetki? Nie lubię krewetek.  
     — Druga jest z kurczakiem — odparł Barry i zapytał niecierpliwie: — I co napisał Oliver?  
     — Że źle namalowałeś łuk i strzały... i nawet temu facetowi, który ilustruje komiksy o Green Arrowie, wychodzi to lepiej.  
     Flash otarł pot z czoła.  
     — No dobrze, a poza tym słoneczkami i drzewami... — podjęła temat Caitlin.  
     — Rozniosłem listy i paczki w Beckton, bo listonosz złamał nogę, a oni nie mieli zastępstwa... — zaczął wyliczać Flash. — Wypieliłem ogródek Domu Spokojnej Starości przy West Thornton. I jeszcze zniwelowałem wszystkie dziury w jezdni na Evergreen Drive... A potem chciałem pomóc robotnikom przy wyrównywaniu brzegu kanału w Kelsey Creek... ale któryś rzucił we mnie kaloszem — zakończył Barry smutno. — Bo zabrałbym im robotę. — Spojrzał z nadzieją na przyjaciół. — Może macie jeszcze jakieś pomysły, co mógłbym zrobić...?  
     — Jeszcze raz ułożyć te puzzle? — zasugerował Cisco. — Tym razem mogę porozrzucać kawałki po całym STARLabs, może to choć trochę utrudni sprawę...

<<<>>>

     **Starling City**  
  
     W Starling City zapanował nienormalny spokój. Wszyscy źli złoczyńcy zeszli do głębokiego podziemia, sterroryzowani przez Arrowa i jego współpracowników do tego stopnia, że nie ośmielali się nawet nieprawidłowo zaparkować. Największym występkiem, na jaki sobie pozwalali, było nadużywanie alkoholu (w celu uspokojenia skołatanych nerwów), złorzeczenie na zakapturzonego psychopatę z łukiem (najłagodniejsze określenie) i miłe rozważania, co by było, gdyby przy którejś ze swoich akcji poślizgnął się i zleciał na pysk z dachu (najlepiej co najmniej dwudziestopiętrowego budynku). Co bardziej przyszłościowo myślący zaczęli się zastanawiać nad przeprowadzką do jakiegoś innego miasta, miłego, cichego, z niezbyt zorganizowaną przestępczością (żeby można było się tam zagnieździć z własną złoczyńczą działalnością) i najlepiej pozbawionego samozwańczych bohaterów.  
     Team Arrow (Original Team Arrow, ma się rozumieć) jednak w tym czasie nie próżnowało. Chwila spokoju została wykorzystana do uzupełniania braków w łuczniczym ekwipunku (strzały bardzo szybko się zużywały, a Arrow i Arsenal, przyzwyczajeni do rozrzutnego trybu vigilanctwa, rzadko kiedy je odzyskiwali).  
     Dig pracowicie malował sprejem promienie, posługując się puszką z farbą z wprawą, której nie powstydziłby się żaden graficiarz. Roy (zupełnie nieświadomy, że oficjalnie nie jest częścią #OTA) z poświęceniem przyklejał lotki, niekiedy przyklejając do promieni również swoje własne palce, które potem musiał od gotowych już strzał odrywać (zaciskając zęby, bo bez strat w naskórku się nie obeszło). Niestety, zepsuła im się maszynka, która ułatwiłaby im zadanie.  
     Oliver ostrzył i przyklejał groty (pomalowane wcześniej przez Laurel, która brała udział tylko w części imprezy, bo jako jedyna osoba posiadająca normalną pracę musiała się niekiedy pokazać w biurze), zaś Felicity farbowała lotki.  
     Całość prac nadzorowała paprotka, swoją milczącą obecnością podnosząc morale zespołu (#NoLoveFernNoArrow).  
     — Nie moglibyśmy od razu zamówić żółtych i zielonych lotek? — zapytała smętnie, nie paprotka, rzecz jasna, tylko Felicity, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Poza lotkami udało jej się całkiem porządnie ufarbować palce, częściowo zachlapać stół, dość ważne papiery i zrobić dwie plamy na sukience (nie miał pojęcia, czy da się je jakoś wywabić).  
     — ...i doprowadzić do nas policję jak po sznurku? — mruknął Oliver, całkowicie skupiony na upychaniu w pojemniku na czubku strzały strzałospadochronu.  
     — Gdybyś zamówili to na skrytkę pocztową, na przykład gdzieś w jakimś dalekim kraju... O wiem, w Polsce! W Bożympolu Wielkim. A potem wysłalibyśmy tam Barry’ego i...  
     — Nie — uciął krótko Oliver. Całą jego uwagę pochłaniał strzałospadochron, który wprawdzie z pojemnika na końcu strzały za każdym razem ładnie wychodził, ale niekoniecznie chciał tam wleźć z powrotem. Poprzednim razem udało się go tam upchnąć tylko dlatego, że pomagał mu kapitan Lance (bardzo z tego faktu niezadowolony, bo został wyciągnięty z łóżka o czwartej nad ranem i wezwany w trybie pilnym do doków — wiatr właśnie tam zniósł Arrowa razem z jego strzałospadochronem).  
     — Słuchaj, Oliver, a może byś zatrudnił do tego Cutter, co? — nie odpuszczała Felicity. Na biurku i papierach zrobiła się już całkiem interesująca żółto-zielona abstrakcja. Gdyby zobaczył to jakiś krytyk sztuki nowoczesnej zapewne chciałby zabrać te papiery, a może i cały blat ze sobą, i wystawić w Galerii Miejskiej. — Pewnie jej się nudzi w więzieniu w A.R.G.U.S. Skleiłaby ci wszystkie te strzały w zamian za...  
     — ...pocałunek w ramach podziękowania? — wtrącił Dig półżartem.  
     Felicity spojrzała na niego z tak głębokim wyrzutem, jakby zdradził ją w najokropniejszy możliwy sposób. Roy (wciąż nieświadomy, ze nie należy do #OTA) parsknął śmiechem, ale Oliver, który uniósł na moment wzrok sponad strzałospadochronu (wciąż wyłaził jedną połą i częścią linek z pojemnika), wcale na rozbawionego nie wyglądał. Jego mina jasno mówiła: „Nawet tak nie żartuj, Dig.”  
     — Zapomnij, że to sugerowałam — powiedziała z mocą Felicity i poszła po kolejny zestaw białych lotek, gotowa ufarbować wszystkie, nawet gdyby było ich pięć tysięcy dwieście pięćdziesiąt dwie i miała nad tym siedzieć do samego rana.  


 

**Koniec**


End file.
